People be Crazy
by Zwei Found A Computer
Summary: This is a zombie AU. There are many zombie AUs, but this one is mine. (AKA I suck at summaries)


**I've been watching too many zombie movies...**

* * *

 **People be Crazy**

 **Ch. 1**

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Who graced the world with alarm clocks? Like seriously, was the rooster not enough for you? At least that didn't sound like my microwave, which I like to convince myself it is and that it'll stop after a few beeps. Which it doesn't. Letting out a small breath, I blindly slap the bedside table, knocking the alarm clock off causing it to unplug itself.

Well whatever works I guess.

Finally getting motivated enough to move, I swing my legs over the side of the bed, opening my eyes and getting up. I plug in the clock groggily, and set it up back in its rightful place to see it was 5 in the morning. That gave me an hour and a half to shower, 20 minutes to do my hair,and 10 minutes to eat breakfast. Although I am totally not a morning person, waking up early is just part of owning a gym, so I technically signed up for this.

Sometimes I really hate myself...

Mostly in the morning, right after the beeping starts and interrupts my blissful sleep but you know, it's totally worth it in the end.

I drag my feet towards the bathroom after getting clothes, taking about an hour and a half like expected. About 15 minutes later my hair is combed and pulled up into a ponytail and I'm dressed in a pair of black shorts and a grey sports bra. Walking into the kitchen I turn on the stove putting a pan on it and cracking a few eggs. While that's heating up I toss some toast in the toaster, and go on to making a strawberry banana smoothie. After all that cooking stuff is done I plop down on the couch and pick up the TV remote.

Only to remember that the TV was broken like it has been for the past two weeks and all I'd have for entertainment was my own thoughts. "Stupid piece of shit..." I grumbled, tossing the remote away, because it was still too early for shouting.

.

.

.

That's just great, not even my head wants to entertain my sorry ass. Like, seriously, last night when it already hit midnight all you wanted to do was think about every possible thing known to man and now what do you have to say? Nothing. Literally not a single thing. I can already tell today is going to go swell. At least the food tastes good... And this smoothie is like heaven in my mouth... How much time has passed while I've been inside my head ranting?

Why the heck are oven clocks so small?

Alright I have like 2 min-

Fuck.

Jumping up I sprinted to the kitchen like I was running a marathon, slipping on the tile and almost falling. Will Yang Xiao Long pull off the landing?! She did! And the imaginary crowd goes wild! _Ahhhhhhhhhh!_ Quickly putting the plates in the sink, I slip on my gym shoes and grab my training jacket, it's all black with a flaming yellow heart on the black on well you guessed it, also over the heart. Oh, and I kinda have to have the gym name on it so its also on the back, right under my neck, but its usually mostly covered by my hair anyways. Slipping it on I put my phone in my pocket and dash out the door and go down the stairs a few feet in front of me two at a time.

Yeah, pretty cool right? Got a pretty good price on this building too, comes with one bathroom, two bedrooms, one for Ruby, one for me, and a kitchen connected to the living-room, I named the gym itself _"The Ember Celica"_. The gym is on the ground floor and these stairs are inside the back room which I always lock behind me so I don't have to worry about people wandering up there. Its been pretty lonely here the past few days though, Rubes had a soccer championship out of state so it's just me for a bit. But it's good for her, she's the fastest on the team and loves playing it. The phone ringing startles me out of my thoughts.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey Rubes! And before you ask, yes, I'm already up and fixing to open up the gym. Told you I can take care of myself!"

"Yang?" Her voice was strained, and it sounded loud in the background, kinda like... screams. I stopped in front of the door that lead into the gym, frowning and biting on my lip worriedly.

"Rubes. What's going on? Are you hurt? Are you safe?"

"I- I just ran! I left them behind to die, how could I do that? That man just bit into her neck and I freaked out Yang, I just grabbed the person closest to me and did what I do best, I ran. I locked us in the locker room and I took a glance behind us before closing the door and there was blood everywhere..." By now she was holding back chocked sobs and sniffling. "I'm not crazy Yang... It's just like in those video games we played in high school, people are eating each other. You have to promise to believe me because I could never make anything like this up, I'd never want to make something like this up!"

I will admit it sounds a little out there... And by a little a mean like a lot. But Ruby hasn't sobbed like this in years, and she isn't one to lie. And trust me, you'd know if she was lying. And I'll always trust my little sister so I'll believe it, plus the TV is broken so I could be missing out on this apocalypse. "Of course I believe you Ruby, even if this does sound crazy you're my little sister, it's part of the sisterly code to always believe in said sister no matter how crazy or impossible what they're saying sounds. And don't cry Rubes, you did the right thing, you got yourself and another out of the situation and to safety. You're a good leader Ruby, and an even better survivor. So stop your sniffles and clean yourself up because you're not out of it yet... I'm proud of you Ruby, and I know mom would be too." Smiling faintly I push the back door open, locking it behind me while Ruby collects herself.

I look out to the front door and spot the back of a woman. Like how the hell did she get in here? "Rubes there's someone inside the gym."

"Isn't there supposed to be people inside your gym?"

"Well yeah, but I haven't gone to unlock the door yet. She's just kind of standing there and that's not the kind of clothes you wear to the gym." Walking closer I tap the woman on the shoulder, putting on a friendly smile, "Sorry ma'am but we're not open yet, I guess I forgot to lock the door or something and you just assumed we were open."

Didn't lock the door my ass, I know I did for a fact.

The woman turned around and lunged at me! Like full out lunged! What the fuck! Taking a step to the side quickly I put my leg out tripping the woman and she landed on the floor on her back. Her eyes we're glassed over like she wasn't all there. I was shocked and that gave the woman a chance to grab my leg and yank me down. I could hear Ruby asking if everything was alright but I had bigger problems on my hands at the moment, like being attacked my an inhumanly strong, frail, woman. Okay, I should be able to make her go lights out with a nice hard kick to the temple. Grunting I used my right leg to give her a strong kick. Which didn't work. It's not that I missed, no, I don't miss, but she literally just got her head hit to the side and is still very much conscious. Gasping in surprise I crawled away quickly and grabbed my phone, making a run to the back door while the woman stumbled after me.

Barely opening in time in my panic I swiftly stepped in and slammed the door shut, locking it while she banged on the door from the other side. I lifted the phone back to my ear out of breath, "These zombies you're talking about wouldn't happen to have these glassed over eyes, incredible strength, and stumble when the walk would they? Because if so there's a zombie right outside the back door."

"Oh m- Are you alright? You didn't get bit?"

"No, no, I'm all good, just a little out of breath because I was _really_ not expecting that... Are you alright?"

"Y- Yeah, thanks for asking. I feel a lot better now. Just have to get a plan together I guess since all the noise outside has died down..."

"Well... How would you feel about a trip to the family cabin? Because if this is gonna go like all those games and movies, being in the cities we're in aren't good. Like at all. And since the cabin is out in the middle of a huge forest there should be virtually no living dead to worry about going by my logic."

"You know I'm always up for a trip there, just wish it was because of a better reason... Velvet is still a little scared but she says she's ready to do what it takes to get there. You do know that's like a three hour drive for both of us though right?"

"Well then you better remember when I taught you how to hot-wire a car when you were in middle school because I'm pretty sure taking the bus you guys used is out of the question."

"Yes Yang, you were always such a _great_ role model to me."

"I detect sarcasm there but thanks, I'm _so_ touched you think so."

"I guess we'll call each other in an hour?"

"I can hear it in your voice that you're scared Ruby. Just listen to your gut and always keep a calm mind. You'll be just fine, I promise."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've got this! See you in an hour Yang, love you!"

The phone call ended suddenly, "Yeah, love you too Rubes..." Sighing I opened the door to the room, grabbing a duffle bag out of the closet and tossing some of mine and Ruby's clothes in it. I open one of the boxes in there and gently place Ruby's red cloak on top. Summer made that for Ruby when she was 6 so that she could pretend that she was a superhero like she loved to do. On tough days she liked to cuddle it until she falls asleep, says it still smells like her and makes her feel like she's still here. Walking to the pantry I throw some packaged food in too and 3 water bottles. So, I could always jump out the window right? The Jeep is out in the ally so I can scan the area and drop down. Might hurt a little but no pain no game! Yeah... Right.

Walking to the window with duffle bag in hand I looked down into the clear ally into my impending doom. Sometimes I wish I was a cat. Each time I thought that has been in situations like this. Minus the zombies of course. Although I'm pretty sure I looked like one in my teenaged years because my rule for life was "Party all night" and I did _not_ take that lightly.

I opened the window which refused to budge for a few seconds and took the bag and tossed it aiming away from the car so it wouldn't make as much noise. Now time for the part I'm dreading. Yang Xiao Long was not meant to fall from high up places and never will be. "Okay, 1, 2, 3." And then I fell.

Now since I couldn't let out a yell I was silently screaming in my head. Also note to self, the ground is hard and will twist your ankle if you don't land correctly. And guess who didn't land correctly? It's fucking Yang. "Shit, okay, got the bag, and now to open the carrrr- Okay done. Time for a road trip!" I whisper yelled to the best of my ability.

Town was full of driving through allyways and speeding through parts of town till I made it on the highway and then I was home-free. Gas was getting low though so about 45 minutes in I stopped in a small town that looked completely deserted and pulled into a convenience store gas station. I swiped my card wanting to get this done quickly when I hear cursing coming from _inside_ the convenience store. Of course they say curiosity kills the cat but they have 9 lives for a reason so fuck it.

Walking in cautiously I followed the commotion which led me to the back of a woman with the prettiest onyx hair I've ever seen and she had the cutest bow on her head. She looked like the store clerk and had the front of her body pressed against a door that something was banging against. Which popped the hearts that I'm sure were probably there because hot damn.

Quickly looking around I found one of those refrigerated ice cream carts and pushed towards the girl who turned quickly in surprise but her _beautiful_ golden eyes told me she was grateful for the help. After pushing the cart in place and adding a few more things to make sure it won't open easily I turn to the girl with my killer smile, "So beautiful, how'd you end up here?"

She raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows and _smirked_ at me. I think I just melted and am now just a pile of goop on the tile floor. "Just another day at work. Except all the customers today don't seem to be feeling all that friendly."

"Well I hope I'm making up for that then." I extended my arm out for a handshake which she gladly accepted, and if you wanted to know her skin is so soft and delicate and perfect compared to my calloused hands but the contrast felt nice.

"Trust me, you are more than making up for it." She _smirked_ , again! What's the protocol for this? I think Yang the smooth talker Xiao Long has stopped working. Then of course I noticed I haven't let go of her hand so I just clear my throat saying, "I'm Yang," quickly before letting go of her hand and start rubbing the back of my neck nervously, heat rising to my cheeks. I risk a glance up and see amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I'm Blake, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Then she _grabs_ my hand that was behind my neck and lifts it to her mouth and lightly plants a _kiss_ on it.

I think I've died and gone to heaven.

Either that or I'm gonna melt a hole through the floor with how hot my face must be. "Ahem, so if you want to tag along I'm going to a secluded cabin in the woods. That sounded bad... I'm not going to kill you or anything! It's just that you're beautiful and I can't stand the thought of leaving you here or not ever seeing you again."

No.

Yang Xiao Long does not ramble.

That's always been Ruby's thing. I'm supposed to be the calm and collected smooth talking older sister! If Ruby finds out ab- Her laugh is like wind chimes. It's literally the best thing I have ever heard in my life. I'd kill to hear it again. And I think I just made a new rule to live by, "It's worth it if Blake laughs". Yup, that's my new rule.

"Well, I have nothing keeping me here and it's not everyday you get a cute blonde wanting to take you somewhere so sure I'd love to tag along." As she walked by she paused near my ear and practically _purred,_ "And you wouldn't need a weapon to kill me, you're looks could do that alone to me."

I'm so fucked.


End file.
